RNA polymerase II is a complex, multisubunit enzyme which transcribes structural genes in eukaryotes. Recently, we cloned a gene which encodes one subunit of Drosophila RNA polymerase II. The goal of this research project is to define sequences that control the expression of this gene and to determine how insertions of a transposable element at the locus interfere with gene expression.